Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical apparatus and an optical module, and more particularly, to a projector and an optical engine module.
Description of Related Art
A projector uses a light valve to convert an illumination beam from a light source into an image beam, and uses a projection lens to convert the image beam into a projection beam which is projected outside. As the brightness of the projector becomes higher, the heat generated by the light valve increases correspondingly. To prevent the light valve being overheated, many methods for heat dissipation, such as increasing volume of a heat dissipation module and equipping a heat dissipation fan, are used to increase the heat dissipation efficiency of the light valve. However, using those methods will increase a volume of the projector significantly and make excessive noise. In addition, the heat dissipation module is only disposed at a rear end of the light valve and the heat of a front end of the light valve could not be effectively dissipated. Therefore, a temperature difference between the front end and the rear end of the light valve is large, which generate an unexpected internal stress, and thus, operating life of the light valve becomes shorter.
The information disclosed in this “Description of Related Art” section is only for enhancement understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art. Furthermore, the information disclosed in this “Description of Related Art” section does not mean that one or more problems to be solved by one or more embodiments of the invention were acknowledged by a person of ordinary skill in the art.